Beneath the Darkness
by GhosthurtWriter
Summary: When the Volturi decides to task Jane on checking Renesmee growth. The Cullens see and learn a side of Jane that they never thought was possible of existing under her dark and sadistic personality. One member of the Cullen is taken by surprise when he starts seeing Jane as a friend and possible more as his marriage starts crumpling down. Would he let his feeling show for her? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! All rights of these characters go to the writer, which I know you know here, Stephenie Meyer. _

_However, all original characters in this story are mine. Mine. So, I hope you'll enjoy these upcoming characters in the story. _

A/N: I'll keep this short and nice as you'll learn everything as the story continues!  
This fic is about _**Edward/Jane friendship and romance**_. You don't like? Then please stop reading and go find other fics that you would like to read.

So with any farther excitement here we go…

* * *

** 1 **

Jane paced her chamber like a trapped animal. The comforter was shrewd in the bed and the ground. The rage had awakened the monster that asleep inside. The darkness that came with it wanted her to rip someone's throat. Anyone's as long it died under her hands.

The commended to let the monster out almost drowned her. She halt on her tracks shut her eyes and tried her best to calm the darkness that almost swallowed her up. The monster within almost roared with dissatisfaction as she calm down.

Minutes ago Aro had called her for a meeting. Caius and Marcus had been there too, but they rarely talk in those conferences. She was been chose to spent a few months with the Cullen's to check on their hybrid child.

"Jane," he had greeted her once she strode inside the room.

Caius and Marcus seat beside him, a glass of cold blood on glass set before them. She marveled why they had them, they never slurped from them. Their red eyes were empty and their smooth flawless faces blank of reaction. She didn't know why Aro had called her from her duties; she was inspecting a coven of rumored vampires, whom were killing humans. The human police was involve in the cases now.

"Sire," she bowed at him. "Why did you seek to see me?"

"Dear," he honeyed her. "There's a matter a bit of importance. We want to see how that hybrid child of the Cullen's is doing so far."

"How I could help?" She inquired him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I know you can take care of yourself and I trust you with this so I'm directing you to do this task."

Aro's words stunned her to say the least. She thought he wanted help with choosing someone for this sort of task. There few guards who were good at their jobs. Was he choosing her for her power?

Alec gift was superior to her gift and he was fit to finish such task. No, her brother was ruthless with the slightness threat he would kill anyone. It didn't matter if those people were human or vampires.

Even if he trusted her with such task he knew of her dislike of the coven Cullen. The demon within her stirred and the instinct of killing someone took over. Though she stayed calm and the demon nudged at her to attack.

She exhaled and her demon almost roared with discontent as she calm down. "How many months are we speaking, sire?"

"I'm not sure. But you'll need to stay a few months just to check the child."

"So I'm going to follow her around?" He bobbed at her words. Great, now I'm going to a babysitter for the hybrid, she thought. "When would I be leaving?"

"You'll be leaving in three weeks, child."

Her hands clenched, her fingernails bit her palms, but she didn't feel any discomfort. "I'll be ready, sire."

"Good then, I'll make sure everything will be ready."

She bowled her head and left the room. She ignored the glanced from the guards at the doors when she growled and made her way to her charmers. She breathed out and sank into the chair close to the window.

She gazed out the window, her eyes on the twinkling skyline of Volterra. Now that her mind was clearer, leaving Volterra could be good for her. It had been many years since she stepped out the castle and seen the world. There was a knocked on the door and she called in her brother inside.

His gaze moved about, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "I would speak with, Aro."

"No." She spoke with intent. "He won't listen to whatever you have to say."

"Still I would try for you, Soror." He strode to her and dropped to his knees. His hands cupped hers fondly.

"I'll be fine," she smirked. "OK?"

"Fine."

Shortly minutes later Jane followed Alec to the training grounds. She would use a little time to train with Demetri and Felix to keep her mind busy for the time being. She wasn't going to waste her time getting angry for her upcoming assignment.

The doors pounded on the wall surprising Edward. He glanced at his daughter whom had fallen asleep on the sofa while he read her a favorite book of hers. He knew something was wrong when he peered at Alice and Jasper as they return from their hunting trip.

And the fact that Alice wasn't letting him read her mind alerted him. "Alice what's wrong?" He queried her standing up.

"Where's Carlisle?!" She inquired him frightened. Jasper clamped his hand over his wife shoulder. That seemed to calm her bit, but she was frightened. "Edward?"

"He's at the hospital. He called Esme minutes ago he has work over shift tonight." He explained evenly. "Alice what's wrong?"

Dread engraved her face. "I just had a vision."

"Love," Jasper whispered to his wife.

"Alice," Edward stated in a low voice. Fearing the worse of this vision. "Tell me."

"I foresee––" she steal a look at her niece, "that that Volturi is sending Jane to check on Ness."

**/**

**/**

Edward stiffened, he growled at the mere thought of the Volturi coming to their home. Somehow they were at peace, watching his daughter grow, his family happy and his wife going to college to get a degree.

Though the fear of the Volturi was always in his mind, he wasn't surprised that about their decision. It had haunted him since the near battle they had one year ago. Why they wait a year though? He sunk to the sofa, he caresses Ness cheek.

"There's nothing we could do now," Edward spoke sadly. "We can't run or hide from them. And this is something I fear would happen soon or later." He peeked at his siblings.

Jasper was doing a good job at keeping his wife relaxed. Though their fear thoughts of Ness and what would become of the family spin in his head as if they were his own. He too feared for his daughter, but they had little in their hands to do something about it. And he wouldn't want his family in danger again.

"I'll wait for Carlisle and the others." He voice not gazing away from his daughter.

The hours that he waited for Carlisle to arrive home were the longest that Edward face. Alice and Jasper were seated on the other sofa; their hands linked glazing at his daughter sleeping. He was calm and he had to thank Jasper for helping him with his worry emotions.

As soon as Rosalie and Emmett arrived home, Edward had asked them to take Ness a bit upstairs and let her watch her favorite movie. Rosalie was happy about it, though he read her thoughts and she knew something wasn't right but she hadn't say anything about it. When he told Esme though she voiced her worried and fear for her grandchild. Jasper had been there to calm her a bit.

"Carlisle," Edward overheard Esme greeted him on the threshold. "How was work, love?"

"As usual a bit busy," he answered her lovely. "Though I have a wild and weird story to share."

"I would love to hear it, love." They strode to the living with their hands linked and grinning each other.

Carlisle glanced at him; Edward had seen that worried face when he told his family he was leaving when Bella had arrived to school. His father had been worried about him and had told him to leave to clear his head if he needed it.

His mind poured his worried thoughts. "What's wrong?" He asked his family. "Is my grandchild alright?"

"Carlisle," Alice spoke in a low voice.

He peeked at her worriedly. "Alice?"

"The Volturi has decided to send Jane to check on Ness." Edward spoke to his father.

Carlisle collapsed on the arm of the sofa, Esme stood behind him her hands clamped on his shoulders. Their worried thoughts drive him to the edge as his worried thoughts weren't enough. Sluggishly, he felt his emotions slowing down.

He peeked at Jasper, though his gaze was out the window he was soothing the emotions of the family. Alice grasped his hand and he gazed at her with blank eyes.

"I feared it was coming, though I wondered why they wait a year." Carlisle stated to his family. "We can't put this family in danger again. We got away with almost a near battle with the Volturi and we can't possibly do that again."

"I agreed," Jasper mention and glanced around. "We can't run so we just let's hope this don't end in bloodbath."

Edward nodded at his family. They had fair points and mostly he didn't want to put his family in danger again. He just hoped that his wife had the same thoughts as his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**2  
...**

Those three weeks went too fast for Jane taste. She soon found herself out the Volturi castle stuffing the luggage on the car that would take her to her private plane. She felt Alec's piercing eyes on her back as she strode about.

The human chauffeur who stood by the open door of the car skimmed edgy at her as she moved about. Would she blame him? Humans sense that she was a monster. She kept the distance from the human to not fright him. She closed the trunk of the car after she was finish loading the luggage.

"_Frater_," she paced to Alec's open arms.

"_Soror_," he cuddled her and she calm a bit in his embrace. "If you found yourself in hardship don't hesitate to call me. Please?"

She exhaled annoy and drew from the hug. She peered at her brother. "I can take care of myself, Al. Don't forget it." Her brother glowered. "But I'll keep it in mind."

"That's what I like to hear," his hands clutched her nape and he kissed her forehead fondly. "Take care, please?"

She grinned at him when she pulled back. "I'll call you I when I arrive in Seattle."

He bobbed twice. "I'll be waiting for your call. And please try to stay out of trouble with the Cullen's?"

"Miss Godbert," the shy driver called her.

She peeked over her shoulder at the chauffeur. "Yes?"

"We should head out to get in time for your flight," he stated in a low voice, he averted his eyes when she stared to long.

"I'll try my best," she whispered to her brother. She strode to the waiting car.

The driver heartbeat resounded on her ears throughout the entire drive to the airport. Eagerly the hunger roused and her demon peeked at the driver, she felt the burn in her throat and the venom in her mouth. She shut her eyes and supported her head in the headrest.

There was no doubt that she had amendment a bit, her brother had point it out as well. She had live long enough to see that the living things change. But her? She couldn't change anything at all; perhaps she would change what kind of monster she wanted to be. She had grown weary of the cold-bloodedness slaughter of humans.

When she could hunt outside the castle she would hunt people whom she thought not worthy of breathing on this earth. Like rapist and murderers. She detested them and usually went after them. She seemed them as brutes and usually when she prey murderers she saw herself in them.

"Miss Godbert," the flight attendant called her.

Jane glimpsed at her. Terror fixed on her face, her heart raced. "Yes?"

"Is there anything you need?" She queried. "There's still a few hours before we land in Seattle."

"A snack and water would be great," she frowned. It had been ages since she touch human food or eat it and she wasn't going to starting it again.

"Coming right up," the woman bobbed and left.

Jane wrinkled her nose at the mere thought of human nourishment. But the sham of being human needed to keep going for more few hours and she couldn't wait for this flight to end. She rested her head back in the headrest eyes shut. All she pondered was what would happen once she arrived at the Cullen's.

Dusk was dwindling in Seattle when Jane arrived, light rain poured on. She would tell that crew of the flight was please when she stepped out the plane. Was she that spine-chilling? She prompted herself that it was just the instinct of human survivor. Even though they wouldn't know why they kept their distance from her or why they fear her so much.

A male human from the airport help her with the luggage. He was uneasy and cautiously spoke to her as they strode to the underground parking lot. She answered him with short answers and kept her distance from the human. She almost feared he would have a heart attack from his rapid heart.

She let the human load the luggage on the truck of the car. She unlocked the driver door and the car reek clean. To not drag attention in the little town of Forks she had bought a second hand car. She tipped the human generosity and he speedily left the underground parking lot not looking back.

She rang Alec's phone. She was glad the call was pick on voicemail. She left him a message and ended the called. She slid inside the car, remove the eye lenses out her eyes and blink several times.

The car quietly roared alive, she prop her head on the headrest and her eyes fixed on the roof of the car. She didn't want to get too soon to the Cullen's house. At her age of vampirism she needed little blood. She fed once a month or rarely twice a month. She had feed three weeks ago and thus she decided to feed again while she was on the city.

/

Edward got up from the sofa staring at his daughter occupied with a book. As if feeling his gaze she looked up at him with a grin. He smirked back, squatted down and kissed her head. The footsteps of his wife sounded near outside the house. He stood up and marched to the threshold to meet his wife.

Bella intended to walk by ignoring him; yet she stopped and glared at him with her arms over her chest. He had tried his best these three weeks, but Bella wasn't making things easier. She hadn't taken well the news of Jane coming to Forks. His daughter had asked him about her mother fighting and he didn't know what to tell her.

When he tended in to kiss her, his lips caressed her cheek. "How was school?" He asked her.

"Where's she?" She instead questioned him with a snarled.

"Bella, we talk about this—"

"No, I don't want Renesmee near that witch! I'm taking her to Jacob." She shouted.

He sighed. "Lower your voice, Nessie is in the other room." He murmured. "She's just staying for a few months. Could you please just try to remain calm about this?"

Fury struck on her golden eyes. "Calm?! You want me to be calm about this?! What's not to say that she will hurt Nessie?!"

"She won't be alone with her; I'll always be with her." He assured her and tried to reach for Bella hands but she shoved them away from her.

"Then she would hurt both of you!" She roared. "God, don't you get it, Edward? She doesn't care about anything else or anyone. She's a monster!"

It was hard to reason with her when he knew that their daughter was on the other room hearing everything. He exhaled. "I'm going now. Our family is waiting and I'm taking Ness with me."

Edward went to the living room. He picked up his daughter from the floor; she draped her arms around his shoulders. "Come on, it's time to see Aunt Alice and Rosalie."

She clenched his hand and her question sailed in his head. 'Do you think Uncle Emmett would play with me Candyland?'

"I'm sure he would love too," he said to her. She grinned joyful at his words.

He overlooked his wife glared and strode out to the porch. He stopped to peep at her. "If you change your mind you know where to find us."

Rosalie and Alice were waiting for them on the porch. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling each other, both smiled when they saw Ness. He set down Ness and she ran to her aunties open arms. Emmett and Jasper soon strode to their niece and both took their time to tickle her and threw her up in the air and Ness giggle heartily.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett inquired gazing around.

Rosalie peeped at her husband glowering. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Come on, Ness, would you like to bake cookies?" Nessie nodded eager grasping her hand. "Of course, sweetie," Rosalie said and took her inside the house.

"I don't think she's coming," Edward replied his brother question about his wife. "She wants to take Ness to Jacob."

"She's still mad about this whole Jane thing?" Emmett voice.

"More like she wants to fight her once she sees her." He stared at his siblings concerned. "I'm worry that she'll do something foolish."

"I thought that was Emmett thing," Jasper remarked somber.

Emmett scoffed. "It's not fair. It's only acceptable to have one in this family. One is enough."

"Don't worry I'm sure she knows better," Edward regarded Alice when she mention. "She won't risk her family."

The banter was draining him a little. "When's Jane arriving?"

"There might be a little of a delay." She clarified.

He wrinkled his eyebrows bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"She decided to feed." And she let him see what she had seen.

Edward wasn't disgusted when he saw Alice's vision. He had nothing against those vampires who fed of humans he once had done it and had relished it. He had never voiced to his family. Still he was thunderstruck at Jane's choice of prey.

Wouldn't she be prey on innocent beings?

/

Music boomed the walls of the bar, it was almost piercing to Jane ears, yet she didn't care about the music. Those quiet sobs that she had heard over the music made her strode over the edge of the rooftop. Wind billow her trench jacket, her gazed fixed below and she dropped from the roof and quietly land on the rainy ground.

The woman sniveled behind the man's hand. She was crush against the wall, her eye makeup caked on her face with tears. She whimpered again and the man growled horrible names at her. For a moment she stopped fighting with fear.

The man's heart boomed on Jan ears as she fixated on him. The man was slim and bulky and reeked of alcohol. She knew the male intention as his hand caressed up the woman thigh under her dress. The woman sobbed and struggled again.

She stood in the darkness of the hallway hands tighten. She growled inaudibly from the humans to hear and slowly the monster within stirred alive. The demon was happy to be awaken from the slumber and it forced to attack and killed the man. Venom flowed in her mouth and the burn ach at the back of her throat. It wanted to kill.

She wanted to split the male throat out.

Sudden the man fell to the ground. His body quivering brutally and his mouth wide open with a silent screech. The woman stood shivering, arms around herself, eyes on at the man. Horrified a few seconds later she sprint the hallway not looking back at the fallen man.

Just as it begun the man stopped moving, only his painful panting was the only of sign of life coming from the human. She growled piercingly from the darkness and the human cowed and shuddered with fear.

"Who are you?" The man asked her when he saw her stepped from the darken corner.

"For you, I am Death." She spoke sinisterly.

"Your eyes," his face engraved with fear, he gulped and his heartbeat speed up in her ears.

Swiftly she moved in a blurred, grasping the man on ground by the throat and thud him against the wall where the woman had been. She had not used all her strength if she had the skull of the human would have fractured. She snarled and the man whimpered.

"Please ––" she squeezed his throat tighter. His heart thudded on her ears and the demon elated for the kill. His hand clawed at her hand, perhaps to shove her hand away. She let go and he fall to the ground wheezing for air.

"I do not care what you have to say, human." She stood behind him, yanked him for the hair to his knees. She exposed his neck and she sank her teeth on his soft neck. He cried behind her hand.

After she deposed of the body of the human, she had found a cave deep inside the woods of Seattle; she knew that humans would never find him. She was driving to the Cullen's house again.

The coven was waiting outside the house for her when she arrived. Only one member of the coven was missing and she found it odd. It was the wife of the mind reader. Aro spoke a lot of about her, about her power and how it would be a great asset to his coven. And she pondered why she wasn't here with her coven to protect them.

Jane gazed at the coven, all carefully glanced at her and she peeked at the child that was hiding behind Edward's leg. She raised her eyebrow muddled, last time she saw the child was merely a few months old and looked five year old. Now she seemed a seven year old kid.

"Hello, Jane," Carlisle welcome her.

She glanced at him. "Carlisle," she said in way of acknowledgement.

"Do you need help with your luggage?" He asked her.

She almost rolled her eyes at him. "No, I can do it myself."

"Alright then I'll show you to your room." He spoke.

Jane strode back to her car, grabbed the luggage from the trunk, shut the trunk and followed Carlisle and Esme inside the house. She felt piercing eyes on her back but ignored his coven. She had never seen the inside of their house and to say the least it was a luxury and modern abode. The temporally room was on the third floor.

Esme opened the door to the room. She glanced at her. "I hope you like the room, there was little time to do in such short notice." She spoke sympathetic and stepped aside.

Jane trod inside the room and stared about. It was an ordinary room with all the essentials for a human room, a dresser, vanity and closet, bathroom and average size bed. Though she didn't like the color of the walls they were too bright for her taste.

"It's fine," she discarded the luggage on the bed. "I would like to talk to your coven." She spoke to Carlisle. "If that's possible."

"We'll be waiting in the dining room," he stated and they both depart closing the door behind them.

She sighed and seat into the bed. She gazed out the giant window, into the darkness of the forest that faced the room. I can do this; she drilled herself. And with that in mind she got to her feet and strode to the dining room.

* * *

A/N: **Thanks for the follows, reviews and favorites! I am really happy people are reading! And that the story is getting visitors! Thanks again. Also I don't think got a last name? So I went to search some surnames and I really like Godbert. I don't know what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**3  
====**

Jane regarded the coven grouped on the dining room. Alice and Jasper were seat next to each other, their cautiously eyes on her. Rosalie and Emmett were two chairs down, their dislike for her clear on their face. That didn't bother her, vampires dislike her either because she's a guard Volturi or just simply because of the stories they heard of her.

Athwart them was Edward, his eyebrows wrinkled puzzle without doubt he was reading her mind. He was cradling his sleeping daughter. The little snorts and sounds that came from the child made her curious. It had been a long time since she had heard such sounds from a human. And his wife wasn't at his side. She wondered why she wasn't present. Had she left the coven?

As the leader of the coven, Carlisle was seat at the head of the table with peaceful eyes and that almost nerving her. She was used to seeing hostile in other vampires. Beside him was his wife Esme with a honeyed smile.

Jane hands clamped the headrest of chair and she stood tall before them. "I'm just here to tell you what'll be done for these months with the child as I watch her."

"What exactly you'll be doing?" Edward inquiringly, his eyes were stony.

"I'll see whatever the child does on her day and journal about it for Aro to read or see once I get back." She stated gazing about.

"Are you ever going to be alone with her?" She glanced at Esme. Her coven stared at her mortified at her question.

She knew why she asked such question. Why would she blame her when she had such power? "If it makes feel any safer you would be with me and the child at all times."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the door thudded against the wall and Edward's wife stood on the doorway of the dining room. Her coven stood up. She glared at the family and she quietly growled at her.

Jane demon recognized the threat and it woke, it nudged her to attack, she clenched her fist and her eyes were on the baby vampire. She growled deeply, her eyes unwaveringly from her. Emmett and Jasper swiftly move to Bella's side. She noticed that Edward didn't have his daughter on his arms anymore; Rosalie hastily left the room with the sleeping child.

"Bella," Carlisle tried to speak to her.

Bella glared him. "I'm taking my daughter." she spoke in a low but threatening voice.

"She's asleep," Edward stated and he strode to her. He tried to clamp his hands in her forearms but she shoved them away. "Let's go home."

"I'm not leaving without my daughter," she glared at him and then her eyes moved to her. "Not with her here."

"Watch your tongue," she snarled the threat, though it veiled authority. For a moment fear flicked on Bella's face.

Jane gazed about; the coven was ready to fight if it was necessary. Why was she infuriating her? She could easily kill her and yet she was provoking her to attack. As the leader of the coven Carlisle strode to her, stopped a few feet away from Bella.

"Calm down," he spoke serenely.

"She's safe here, Bella," Alice stated to the bear mother. "Edward take her home."

Voluntary Bella strode out the house. Edward followed his angered wife. She heard her arguing outside and then it stopped as it started, without doubt he followed her. She gazed about at the coven that stood warily on the dining room. They were still on edge, they knew Bella had committed a serious mistake and they stared at her with worried eyes.

She knew what they were thinking was she gonna take her anger on them? No, they did nothing wrong but soon she would take it on Bella; no one had ever survive her wrath and she wasn't going to an omission.

"Well, that was entertaining for sure," Emmett comment after the long silence.

Jane agreed with him. The cell vibrate on her jacket pocket, she grabbed the device and her brother name flash on the screen. She left the room, piercing eyes on her back and strode to her room.

"Emmett," she heard Carlisle said heartily.

She shut the door behind her and answered the call. "Frater," she greeted him.

"Soror," he spoke lovingly. "How was the flight?"

She strode to the chair close to the window; light rain tapped the windows, and sunk in it. "Dreadful. I had to stare at human food."

"That sounds like fun," he deadpan. "So are at the Cullen's now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I am."

"How it go?" He asked in Old English.

She love when her brother and she would have conversations in Old English, manly to anger some vampires when they were on mission. They bicker all the time but as the vampires didn't understand them they always thought the worse.

She scoffed. "The shield had a tantrum! She's edgy because I am here."

"Who couldn't be, sister? Sometimes you even scared me." He paused. "You did not do something foolish right?"

"Like what? Like attack her or something?" She inquired him. "I could but really I can't waste my energy on her yet. She'll know my wrath."

"I except nothing else, soror, show her what her place is," he replied. "Anyone who mess with you will know my wrath too. We'll show her in due time."

She scoffed. "I can't wait."

Her brother was silent for a moment and she heard Felix speaking with her brother. "I'll call you later; we got to finish your investigation."

"OK. If you need any details call me." They farewell and she hung up.

She seat there gazing out the window, cell clenched on her hand. Her brother had a good point, she knew better and as much as she wanted to show Bella that no one ever got away from speaking to her that way. She had a lifetime to show her.

\

\

Their thoughts swung in his head as they ran to him and the chilly night carried their scent as they close their approach. Alice and Jasper stopped a few feet away from him. His twirling emotions muted down, he turned his head and gazed at Jasper.

His wife argued about Jane, not surprised at all. The recent fighting for these past three weeks was about Jane. And as always she ran off to Jacob and his friends and he knew that they would be here at any moment if Bella told about them about Jane.

"Edward," Alice called him gently.

"We need to get home; I think Bella went to Jacob and his pack." He stated soberly standing up.

Alice stared dumbfound. "What? Why would she do that? It's not like we have all the Volturi here, yet we'll have it if something happens to Jane."

"She just wants to protect Ness and her mind is clouded at this moment." He stated.

"Well, she better unclouded her mind because I don't doubt that Jane is gonna let go something like this." Jasper spoke.

"What she felt?" Edward asked him.

Whenever he read Jane's thoughts they were riddles in different languages. She was doing it to keep her thoughts safe from him and that surprised him. It was hard from vampires to block their thoughts and his family struggle for time to time, but Jane's thoughts were perfectly block from him. And that didn't surprise him, she was old and she had a lot expertise on powers and perhaps she was train if she encountered a vampire with such mind reading powers.

"Anger," Jasper voice. "She was angry, for a moment I thought she was going to attack her."

"What stopped her?" Edward asked them. "Jane wouldn't let something like this go."

"She was outnumbered," Jasper said.

"She's stronger than any of us; she would have easily fought us all." Edward clarified.

"Maybe just didn't want to do it," Alice voice. "At the moment I think."

Edward gazed about; Jane wasn't exactly known for this kind of behavior. He had heard a lot of stories from her wrath and not many whom treat her bad ever survive.

"I'll speak with Jacob and let him know what's going on," Edward voice to his siblings.

"We can come with you," Alice volunteered with a stubborn voice.

"No, go home. I'll feel better knowing you are back with Ness." He spoke warmly. "And that you're keeping her safe."

"OK." Alice spoke in a small voice. "Just be careful, I won't see anything if—"

"Nothing is going to happen," Edward promised her.

Edward didn't have to wait long for Jacob to arrive. A shirtless Jacob emerged from the darkness and the vast of the trees. Nonetheless both his pack and his family were in friendly terms the treaty was still held and he wouldn't cross the tribe land without asking Jacob.

He could smell Bella scent on him as suspected his wife had come to him. Yet Jacob wasn't angry nor his pack was with him or Bella and he was confused. Hadn't Bella told him of Jane? Where was his wife?

"Jacob," he greeted him.

"Edward," he replied friendly.

"Where's Bella?" He asked him. Had returned to their house? He prayed that she wasn't back home provoking Jane.

"She was here," he paused, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion. "What's wrong? She was angry about something and she didn't want to tell me."

A relieved wash over him hearing Jacob words. "It's something private." He explicated.

"Private? Like husband and wife thing?"

"Yes."

"You must have done something horrible for her to get this angry." A hint of protectiveness was in his voice. "If you hurt her I'll kick your ass, Cullen."

Angry sweep through him, he moved to safer waters. "I just came here to tell that we have a visitor."

Jacob narrowly gazed at him. "Tell the vamp about the treaty and you know what can happen if this friend breaks it."

"I know," he spoke calmly. "I'll make sure of it."

"That's all?" He asked him with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes." He replied and left at inhuman speed. He still heard Jacob's joke cussed. 'Damn, vamps.'

/

/

Early morning Jane heard movements on the ground floor. Throughout the night she read, emptied her luggage, wrote her first encounter with the child and didn't left her room during the night, but she had heard everything what happen last night.

Edward had return late at the house and played the piano, the songs he played were familiar to her. She laid in bed with her eyes shut and listen to music. She also knew that Rosalie, Emmett and Alice and Jasper spent playing games all night. Edward shortly joined them and then Carlisle and Esme had joined them also.

She ignored the eyes that watched from the living room, Emmett and Rosalie and strode in the kitchen. Edward was cooking the child breakfast. He briefly gazed at her when she stood on doorway with a journal on her hand.

Jane strode to a chair and seat. She open the journal, her hand grasp the pen and gaped at the child seating on the stool. Her hair was messy of sleep and wore pajamas of puppies. Her warm chocolate eyes were wide with curiously, her lips pursed.

Perhaps she stared to long, the child gaze down shame. She was mildly amused at child behavior.

"Eat," Edward set a dish with food. His daughter grasped his hand and he nodded.

"What did say?" She asked him not looking up as she wrote where she left off last night. When he didn't answer she gazed at him.

"She asked for milk," he replied briskly.

She nodded and continued writing. She felt peeving eyes on her, she stared at Edward. Why was he staring too much? Had she grown a second head? Did she have a monkey on her shoulder? The pencil almost snapped in her hand.

Alice walked into the kitchen followed by Rosalie and they went to seat at the empty bar stools and tried to make conversation with the child. The child timidly answer, her eyes moving fearfully to her for time to time. The coven noticed and the air around them changed.

Jane got to her feet, she didn't want the child to fear her or make her uncomfortable in her own house. She grasped the journal and left the room. She felt their eyes on her back, but didn't turn to see them. She would come later and see what the child was doing, but for now she would leave her eat her breakfast.

Jasper and Emmett gaped at her as strode the hallway to the front door. She opened the door, stepped out in the porch and shut the door behind her. She seat on the chair and fixed her eyes on the rainy forest.


End file.
